Inconvenient Measurements
by WhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: After the Glades has fallen, guilt had riddled Oliver to the point he disappeared and Starling was in turmoil. Strange things begin to happen as the city is being saved by nothing more then a 'blur'.


**A/N: This will have slight Olicity moments but it's a strict SuperSmoak story.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This will also take in an AU verse of Arrow season 2 and the beginning of Man of Steel.**

...

**Plot Summary: After the Glades has fallen, guilt had riddled Oliver to the point he disappeared and Starling was in turmoil. Strange things begin to happen as the city is being saved by nothing more then a 'blur'.**

Chapter 1: Complications

John Diggle slammed the door close, his footsteps made the metal stairs creak and shake as he made his way down to the Foundry, spotting Felicity Smoak hovering over her workstation.

Upon her screens where close to a hundred different camera feed footage, most in different angle locations on the same street, all recording some sort of crime begining stopped by nothing more then a blur.

"This is the fourth time tonight." Digg grumbled in annoyance, placing his gun on the makeshift metal medic table.

"It doesn't make sense." Felicity muttered, probably to herself more then John. "The 911 call was compeletley ignored cause it was to close to the Glades, they're searching for the missing within the destruction of it all."

"I know Fel, I was listening to the police scanner."

"There is no reasonable explanation of what the cameras in the store that was getting robbed captured, and I've watched it... Four times." The blonde adds, turning around to face him.

Diggle frowned slightly as Felicity turned back to replay the camera footage, it looked like a normal store robbery, three men dressed in black with masks covering their faces and a fourth masked man was declared the get away driver.

Within a blink of an eye, the get away driver was subdued instantly followed by the three gunmen, they all were bounded by their hands together and tied to a metal post.

The guns were displayed in a neat little pile, broken.

Felicity tapped on the keyboard, slowing down the footage frame by frame but they saw nothing but a brownish white blur, Diggle knew there had to be a plausible explanation on what the hell happened in there but from what he saw when he arrived was exactly what he saw.

"That's what it looked _like_ when I got there, Felicity."

The blonde sighed, removing her glasses to rub her eyes and placed back on again, pinching the bridge of her nose out of slight annoyance.

"I know. But the cameras don't lie."

They needed a distraction... She _needed_ a distraction.

"Any luck in zeroing in on _him_?" Digg asked, softly.

Felicity bit her lip, shaking her head. She knew what Digg was trying to do and she appreciated the distraction.

"The last postcard Thea got was from Monte Carlo, but that was a complete dead end. Most tourist stores in Monte Carlo don't have cameras or even have access to update their digital records so there's nothing I can do." Her voice softened, looking down at the keyboard.

"Hey," Digg spoke, his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. "It's okay-..."

"No it's not!" Felicity snapped, pushing his hand away. "People at Queen Consolidated are under performance reviews, the city is in shambles, there's a giant, big hole in the middle of the Glades which is still declared unstable because we _failed _to stop Malcom Merlyn, we're both having trouble locating Oliver and now there's something or _someone_ out there stopping crime, which is our job!"

She quickly paused, realizing what she had just said.

"Okay, maybe that _last part_ isn't so bad."

"Maybe someone out there is telling us, we _need_ a break." He mumbled softly, glancing around the place and his eyes landed on Oliver's hood. "Being down here all the time can't be healthy."

"I'm not leaving not until I figure this... Whatever it out." She responds rather stubbornly, turning back to the screens until the Foundry lights went out. "Wha-...? JOHN!"

The lights flickered back on, but the computers didn't, she looked up to glare at John who was now standing beside the fuse box.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was? You never just-..."

"FEL-LIC-ITY!" Diggle shouted, making the short blonde woman fell quiet. "You're obsessing over this, it's spiraling you downhill and I _refuse _to see you consumed by the darkness of this place. Take a few days off."

"But-..." She began, only to be shot by Digg waving it off.

"_No_."

"Can I just-..." She tried, once more

"Go _home_, Felicity." Digg crossed his arms, frowning at her with all of his might trying not to break contact.

Giving into the small who-can-the-hardest-contest-without-blinking contest, Felicity huffed in annoyance. "Fine!" She states, grabbing her bag and went to the stairs. "But I'm only doing this because it suits me."

"You'll thank me, later." Digg replied, earning an annoyed look from the blonde, who slammed the door harder than necessary due to being angry at him. "Or not..."

...

A tall, dark haired man watched the small blonde woman exiting out of a side entrance into the alley. He'd followed the partner here after noticing him showing up at the scene of the almost robbery. It had been the fourth time he'd shown up at one of the crimes the man stopped. He began to worry that they were _investigating_ him like that reporter... Lois, but apparently he and the female blonde partner had no idea what was actually happening.

They were genuinely trying to help the people of the Glades.

Pulling his collar upwards to shield himself from the cold night's air, maybe he should _move on_, find a new town.

It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long and he already had too many suspicious people looking into his history and these two people were becoming suspicious that something was wrong in their city.

But then the man looked around at the Glades. The people here had their lives torn apart by a man hell bent on revenge.

They needed _help_.

They needed _hope_.

He agreed mentally that he would stay a little longer and help with the reconstruction of the Glades, maybe even keep an eye on the blonde.

He'll just have to be more careful to not show up on their radar in the future.


End file.
